


Coming Out

by Bibanana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Coming Out, Conversations, Ficlet, Gay Sherlock Holmes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanana/pseuds/Bibanana
Summary: Sherlock and John have a much needed conversation, in which they both come out.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write one of my other fics and this is a little thing that just sort of happened. I'm bi, myself, so I have, of course, had to come out many times before. I tried to make the feeling as realistic as possible, but obviously everyone's experience is different.

John shifted in his seat, flexing his fingers. It was now or never. “Sherlock,” he started hesitantly. “Are you gay? Because, well, with everything, I mean Mrs. Hudson and Angelo and even Mycroft-”

“Yes.” Sherlock answered, not bothering to look up from his experiment.

John stared in slight surprise. He'd had his suspicions, of course, but he had just thought that he wasn’t interested in anyone, of any gender. “So, you’re attracted to men.”

Sherlock smirked, still staring down through the lense of the microscope. “I believe that that is the definition.” His fingers froze on the fine focus knob. “This isn’t going to pose a problem, is it?” Though his tone was ice, it held a slight tremor.

“What? No, it’s fine! I told you at Angelo’s, all those years back that it would be fine, and I haven’t changed my mind.” John assured quickly. He only got one chance to do this, and he had to do it right.

Sherlock acknowledged this with a small, grateful smile.

John opened his mouth, and closed it again. _Come on_ . He urged himself. _Just say it_. “Would you, ah, be interested in dating a man?”

Sherlock abruptly looked up at John, with a piercing gaze. “Why?” He demanded in a low voice. “Do you have someone in mind?”

John’s heart thudded painfully in his chest and he tried to remember how to breathe. “Well,” He choked. _Go on. No going back now. Get it over with._ “I’m not… _gay_ . But I don’t think I’m entirely straight either.” He released a shuddering breath, his chest tight. This was something he had been contemplating for months, keeping him awake at night, filling his every thought, and now it was _out there_ . In the open. It wasn’t a little demon haunting him anymore, it was a solid fact that Sherlock _knew_. John couldn’t help feeling a little proud, for having the courage to say it.

Sherlock stared at him with wide eyes. He kept opening his mouth, as if to say something, but then closing it again.

The seconds ticking by felt like hours to John. “Sherlock?” He said softly.

“So… you are…” Sherlock struggled to finish his sentence.

“I think bisexual?” John offered.

Sherlock nodded once. His lips parted again, and this time he actually spoke. “You ask me what my sexuality is, then ask me if I would date a man. And then you tell me that you are bisexual, or something similar to it. Are you implying something?”

“Yes.” John breathed, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to fight back a headache. When he opened his eyes again, Sherlock was standing over him.

“May I kiss you?” The detective asked, voice hardly above a whisper.

John stood up and cupped Sherlock’s face in his hands. “Oh god, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on Tumblr, I would really appreciate it!!](https://consultingravenclaw221b.tumblr.com/)


End file.
